Ah denial What a wonderful thing!
by Littlest Cinnaminion
Summary: This is the long waited for prequel to "Why did I fall have to fall in love?" I hope you guys like it. contains Morning Max, annoying Nudge, peeping Angel, Always hilarious Iggy, adn other wonderful things. Read and Review! Please? ANYTIME you want.
1. Why we all LOVE mornings

**You know the drill. I do not own it. Do I look bald and old and like a guy to you? (Holds up sledgehammer menacingly) I didn't think so.**

**Now on with the story!!**

* * *

"Max? Max? MAX!!"

I sat bolt upright as Nudge yelled my name in my ear (which I am sure is now dysfunctional.) The child must have had a hyper pill for breakfast or something. But seeing as it's so early, I have a feeling that she didn't have breakfast, which is why she is waking me up.

"Max, I'm hungry." How well do I know my Flock?

"Fine, Nudge. I will get you some food. Just go and bug Fang OR Iggy for now OK?" I groaned, sitting up. Yes, I know I shouldn't have done that, and knowing Nudge she will probably end up annoying Fang. But I do need to sleep. Unless they would prefer me falling out of the sky.

_Max, now why would we want you to fall out of the sky? You need your sleep. I think Nudge is just really hungry. We held her back for 30 minutes._

**Angel, thank you. But what did I say about going into people's heads?**

_Don't do it. Bye Max!_

'One day that child will be the death of me.' I groaned as I tried to go back to sleep. Let Fang handle her. I couldn't care less if he killed me for it later. I need sleep.

As I was just getting to sleep, I felt someone start shaking me VERY vigorously. 'Just breathe Max. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Ou- Screw this!'

I exploded and shot straight up from my "bed", screaming "What?! What is so important that no one can handle it without my help?" I was basically fuming right about now, because I have never had a good night of sleep in my life. It was dead quiet, and since no one answered, I decided to speak again, "Well since nobody has a reason…" and rested my head on my arms. Once again I was shook by someone, and I got no chance to even close my eyes. I sat up. 'Only one person is stubborn enough to actually attempt to try and wake me even after the outbreak.'

I sat back up and was met by, surprisingly, hot air. 'Probably came from his head.' I thought and I heard Angel snicker from behind me. Suddenly, more hot air hit my ear. I stiffened and shivered involuntarily. "You're going to pay for the little Nudge incident, Maxi." I couldn't really think straight, due to his sheer CLOSENESS. And where the hell did that thought come from? I felt Fang smirk and his breath left me. After that little incident, I found that I could actually breathe again.

'What the hell?' I sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'

And the funny thing is, it hasn't even been an hour since I woke up yet.

"UUUUGGGHHNNN."

* * *

**And I have officially finished the beginning of the prequel. Claps for me!! I do believe that at least 10 reviews will be nice enough for me to let loose one of my host- I mean chapters. Thanks you guys!!**

**Sincerely,**

**"AVA! AVA! AVA! AVA! AVA! AV-"**

**"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**

**-Anime vein appears on forehead and head expands to size of blimp-**

**"Hi."**

**-Ava throws BLT sandwich from Murphy's at Alex's head-**

**"Found the off button!"**

**a.k.a. jamminangelz31**


	2. IPods, Voices, and me don't mix

**Alrighty then. I want to let all my faithful readers know that the updates may be coming in slower since I go back to school tomorrow. But I will try and sneak in some chapters. SQUEE!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again. Me no own. You no sue. Isn't that wonderful?**

_Oh and lyics in italics_

Voice Underlined

**Max's thoughts in bold.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

After my recent lack-of-sleep spasm, things got on track a little later than usual. Oh well. I said I need sleep. Hope to hell that they know never to wake me when I actually do sleep after 5:30 without having been

A)Heavily sedated with enough tranquilizer to take down a full grown elephant, or

B)Went to bed at, say, 2:00 in the morning.

I hope they have learned their lesson.

Now we were in the air, flying without a care in the world. It felt nice to finally be free. I got my IPod out of my pocket and scanned through my playlist. Immediately I found a Paramore song: Misery Business. I decided to let it play and relaxed visibly as the lead guitar began to play. Then lyrics:

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

For some reason I found myself thinking of Fang. And the Red Haired Wonder. And that damned Brigid Dwyer. I scowled. 'Oh how I would love to freaking rip her hair out.' And where did that thought come from? I mean, I know that I hated her, but I didn't want her dead. But still…

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

She didn't have him for eight months, but it did hurt for some reason like she had him forever. Damn hormones are acting up again.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

HA Lissa! Who has Fang now? Alright, I seriously need to get my head in check. Maybe the Voice is finally getting to me. I knew one day I would end up in an insane asylum.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

At this part, I HAD to snicker. Fang flew beside me and gave me the 'do-we-have-to-measure-you-for-a-straight-jacket?' look. **(AN: THAT LOOK IS MINE!!)** I simply smiled and kept flying, now slightly ahead of him.

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

This part of the song angered me enough to want make me rip the earphones out of my ear and shove the IPod into my pocket. Instead, I let out a low growl, but loud enough for Fang and Iggy to hear me. Both of them looked at me questioningly, but I paid no attention as I switched the song.

'Why don't you admit it to yourself Maximum?' Ah the Voice. Just what I needed this wonderful morning.

**'Admit what to myself?'**

'That you are in love with Fang. Denial will get you nowhere.'

'**WHO THE HELL EVER SAID I WAS IN LOVE WITH FANG?! He's my right hand man, my rock. I don't really see how the hell you fall in love with your best friend!'**

'Just look back on your life, Maximum. ' I felt his presence leave my head.

I hope he goes and screws himself in a freaking hole. Then came the pain. I swaer this dude has anger issues!

My wings folded like paper, and my head was pounded by at least 30 hyperactive Nudges jumping on it. I lost altitude and fast, until I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. Then the darkness came. Joy. Note HEAVY sarcasm.

* * *

**Do you like it?This one I did all in one day. Hope its good. And at least 5 reviews until I do the next chappie!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Me:"AAAAAHHHHH!!" -Wakes up panting and screaming in bed-**

**Kennedi:"What's wrong?"**

**Liz: "Besides being up at this hour."**

**Me: I had a freaking nightmare.**

**k+l: about? And why did you wake up screaming?**

**Me: Well how would you react if you looked down at yourself and found that you were wearing a freaking PINK ballroom dress with your best friend who's a boy in a suit and DANCING THE WALTZ?! And leaning in for a kiss?! -Breathes Heavily-**

**Liz: No more tacos before bed for you.**

**a.k.a. jamminangelz31**

**p.s. I was listening to Misery Business which is my fav Paramore song when I wrote this, so bear with me!**


	3. No privacy in my own head How sad

_**Ok. I am BACK!! Yes I know you guys love me, due to the amount of applause I know I am getting right about now. **_

**_Disclaimer: Do you really have to rub it in my face?! No emo! (I don't own in latin) GOSH!_**

**_...and people say I have hearing problems. Which I do, but still... _**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_ _**Man I missed that.**_

* * *

_Look closely Maximum._

**What the hell do you mean look closely?! I can't even freakin' see!**

If you are wondering where the hell I am right now, the voice has been keeping me in this state of conscious limbo for the past 5 minutes. The only piece of information I am getting is 'Look closely Maximum.'

If that counts as a piece of information at all.

_Maximum, I am tired of your constant fighting with yourself! It is time to face the music. You are in love with FANG!_

If I were conscious right about now, I swear I would have been yelling and had a throbbing vein on my forehead. **I am NOT in love with Fang! He is my freaking brother! Why the hell is everyone bent on finding us together?! We are friends only! Dating him would be like incest!!**

_No it would not be "incest".Because it's only the most obvious thing anyone can ever see. Both you and I can feel that this is getting us nowhere, and that all you're really doing is lying to yourself._

**What are you talking about?! Fang's only my best friend.**

With gorgeous eyes… and a wonderful smile when he shows it… and hair that's perfect for running your fingers through… and the sexiest body I have ever se—

I did NOT just say that. I have fallen unbelievably hard on my head, thus making me think that. Yup. That's it.

I could practically hear the voice snickering. _Maximum, take a look at these memories. _

Next thing I knew, I was re-watching many 'Fang and me' moments. There was the time when I had had a nightmare and he comforted me. The first time we flew. The time when we had gotten into a food fight and screwed up the entire kitchen.

Then came the infamous beach scene. _"Just don't die…"_

At that moment the Voice dropped back in. _You care for him so much, it's scary. _

And then everything clicked. The time when we separated, I was in serious need of some freaking duct tape to hold myself together. I literally fell apart without him.

Fang. I needed him.

What the hell ever happened to the independent Max?!

As the kissing scenes rolled into each other, I could only sigh and wonder…

_**When the hell did this happen?**_

The Voice actually answered a direct question. I know. Milestone. _It's been there for a while. I was just tired of waiting for you to realize it._

Well hooray for me. My Voice is rummaging around in my private thoughts whilst I constantly ask for the answers to questions!

**I really hope that you go die somewhere.**

Seriously. Seeing as I am regaining consciousness, I couldn't just leave that little together moment out in the open like that.

…**But thanks for the help.**

As I opened my eyes again, and saw all the faces around the campfire, where I was lying, I sighed.

**This is gonna be awkward.**

Everyone ran over to me, but in the corner, I saw Angel's gigantic smile.

**And it just got freaking worse.**

* * *

**_And I decided because i am lazy to finish this here. It does make sense too, so there you have it. How Max met her downfall: Fang._**

**_Sincerely, (I know you missed these)_**

**_Me: What in the world is wrong with his head?!_**

**_Moe: It's always like that._**

**_Me: Exactly._**

**_Ava: Quit talking about it like that. It has feelings too!_**

**_Me: I'm sorry. But you can't be angry at me, I mean: It's MR. MOLLER'S HEAD!_**

**_a.k.a. jamminangelz31_**


	4. FIN! WAAAAAAH!

And I am happy to announce that because I am lazy, I have rewritten the end of the third chapter in this story and I am now finished. There will be no other relative stories to this one. I hope you enjoyed this one while it lasted.

_Sincerely, (the final one for this story)_

_**Me: Hey Bubba one and Bubba two!**_

_**Christine: So whose Bubba one and whose Bubba two?**_

_**Me: You're Bubba two cuz you're the youngest.**_

_**Rukiya: Alright, so new names for ya'll too then. Zee, you're Bluppy the goldfish and Ken, you're Pinhead Larry.**_

_**Christine: I'm changing my name to Stuntman Joe. **_

Jamminangelz31 (a.k.a. Zee)

(P.S.) Sadly this happened only yesterday, and is extremely true.


	5. No more confusion!

Alright I am soooo sorry! The end part of the chapter, I meant to put the little ruler thingy in, so I'll put that there in a few KAY? GRAZIE!!

Sincerely,

JAMMINANGELZ31


End file.
